Źródło:Log z gali rozdania nagród Forum Awards 4
19:10:43 baczus0: zaczynamy 19:10:53 ** przychodzi ~Necron... 19:10:53 ** ~Necron IP --> 83.20.33.76 (eor76.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:10:57 ~Necron: dobra juz nie bede 19:11:02 ~Necron: ;p 19:11:06 ** wychodzi ~Necron... 19:11:14 ** Wylogował się ~ricoricocostarico... 19:11:14 baczus0: cvzisza 19:11:17 ** przychodzi ~Necron... 19:11:17 ** ~Necron IP --> 83.20.33.76 (eor76.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:11:30 baczus0: W kategorii najbardziej lubiany user 19:11:38 ** przychodzi Mati9630... 19:11:38 ** Mati9630 IP --> 83.7.208.251 (ablo251.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:11:38 musialmati: Jol frajerze 19:11:42 baczus0: 1 miejsce zajął 19:11:43 Mati9630: teskniliscie misiaczki? :* 19:12:11 Mati9630: chyba nie. :( 19:12:15 ** wychodzi Mati9630... 19:12:21 baczus0: trzecie miejsce zajal 19:12:29 baczus0: LubiącyCM 19:12:42 ** przychodzi ~Mati_pogromca_Kati... 19:12:43 ** ~Mati_pogromca_Kati IP --> 83.7.208.251 (ablo251.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:12:43 ~TrzyKropki: 19:12:49 musialmati: szal.pl 19:12:51 musialmati: a nie brawo 19:12:53 ~TrzyKropki: xD 19:12:57 baczus0: ;) 19:13:01 eLCeeM: omg 19:13:11 baczus0: drugie 19:13:13 baczus0: ..... 19:13:21 ~Mati_pogromca_Kati: *wyciąga miecz z pochwy... jakkolwiek to brzmi* 19:13:35 snakee9: sado maso 19:13:40 szopen_rapu_dziwko: czyjej? oO 19:13:40 ** przychodzi ~kostekk... 19:13:40 ** ~kostekk IP --> 83.28.11.20 (bdz20.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:13:42 ~Mati_pogromca_Kati: wiesz snakee 19:13:45 baczus0: Raymaniac 19:13:49 musialmati: BRAWO 19:13:49 baczus0: mati cicho 19:13:49 musialmati: :D 19:13:53 ~TrzyKropki: 19:13:55 snakee9: BRAWO 19:13:56 ~Mati_pogromca_Kati: jakby sie zaakceptowalo wszystkie spamy, toby sie mialo chuja dookola swiata 19:14:00 ~kostekk: debil sie pode mnie podszywa:P:P 19:14:01 eLCeeM: ... 19:14:03 ~Mati_pogromca_Kati: i mozna by siebie samego wyruchac 19:14:04 baczus0: a pierwsze 19:14:06 ~Necron: 19:14:09 ** wychodzi ~Mati_pogromca_Kati... 19:14:16 snakee9: :) 19:14:16 baczus0: snakee9 19:14:22 ** przychodzi ~baczusjestgupialbokii... 19:14:22 ** ~baczusjestgupialbokii IP --> 83.7.208.251 (ablo251.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:14:24 musialmati: YEAH, BRAWO :D 19:14:26 ~Necron: musze isc ;p 19:14:26 ~TrzyKropki: BRAWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:14:27 snakee9: hehe 19:14:27 ** wychodzi ~baczusjestgupialbokii... 19:14:28 eLCeeM: O.O brafko 19:14:29 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:14:32 baczus0: brawo 19:14:36 ** przychodzi ~kochammusiala... 19:14:36 ** ~kochammusiala IP --> 83.7.208.251 (ablo251.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:14:37 snakee9: dziekuje za glosy 19:14:38 ~Necron: wkleicie log ? 19:14:39 snakee9: ;p 19:14:39 ** przychodzi ~omen10... 19:14:39 ** ~omen10 IP --> 83.26.217.79 (asf79.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:14:45 ** wychodzi ~kochammusiala... 19:14:49 ** przychodzi MATI9630... 19:14:49 ** MATI9630 IP --> 83.7.208.251 (ablo251.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:14:50 musialmati: Jol frajerze 19:14:50 szopen_rapu_dziwko: teraz kategoria najmniej lubiany user 19:14:52 baczus0: no 19:14:53 ~kostekk: Matko, jesttu ktoś zdrowy psychicznie? 19:14:56 ~omen10: Sory spóźniłem się 19:14:57 MATI9630: tak, musial 19:14:58 szopen_rapu_dziwko: kostek, ja 19:15:02 baczus0: cicho 19:15:07 baczus0: bo kick 19:15:11 baczus0: albo ban 19:15:23 baczus0: 1 miejsce 19:15:25 baczus0: zajmuje 19:15:28 baczus0: ..... 19:15:33 baczus0: MalDae 19:15:35 baczus0: brawo 19:15:38 baczus0: ;p 19:15:38 musialmati: BRAWO 19:15:39 MATI9630: juz myslalem ze wielokropek :D 19:15:39 eLCeeM: BRAWOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 19:15:41 musialmati: zasluzone miejsce :D 19:15:41 ~Necron: brawo 19:15:42 szopen_rapu_dziwko: no brawo... 19:15:43 ~Raymaniac: łałałał 19:15:46 ~TrzyKropki: zasłuzenie 19:15:48 ~omen10: BRAWQA! 19:15:49 musialmati: ale rob od trzeciego miejsca 19:15:49 ~TrzyKropki: :P 19:15:52 baczus0: bo 19:15:53 eLCeeM: siedzi na miejscu, które było mu przeznaczone 19:15:56 musialmati: bo lepiej jest 19:15:56 baczus0: ale jestetylko jedno 19:15:58 szopen_rapu_dziwko: kategoria: najbardziej pomocny user 19:15:58 musialmati: aha 19:15:59 musialmati: ok 19:16:00 musialmati: ;p 19:16:14 baczus0: drugie miejsce 19:16:21 baczus0: Rafikomp xRazor bolger 19:16:24 baczus0: brawo 19:16:27 musialmati: brawo 19:16:28 baczus0: ;0 19:16:28 ~omen10: Łoooooooooooooo! 19:16:32 musialmati: ale mialo byc tylko jdno miejsce 19:16:33 ~omen10: Brawqa 19:16:35 musialmati: aha 19:16:35 MATI9630: jest gdzies ryko? 19:16:35 ~Raymaniac: Niezły hardkor 19:16:35 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:16:37 musialmati: nie ta kategoria 19:16:40 musialmati: ale xRazor nie jest pomocny 19:16:43 szopen_rapu_dziwko: jest ex aequo 19:16:44 musialmati: ale brawo dla bolgera :D 19:16:49 ~TrzyKropki: brawo!!!!! 19:16:50 eLCeeM: nie jest bo daje do piratow linki 19:16:50 baczus0: moja wina ze sa trzy glosy? 19:16:56 baczus0: cicho 19:17:02 baczus0: pierwsze miejsce 19:17:04 baczus0: ......... 19:17:13 baczus0: Aik000 19:17:13 snakee9: snakee9 ;d 19:17:15 baczus0: nie 19:17:18 MATI9630: Brawa dla Aika!!! 19:17:19 baczus0: Adik000 19:17:21 ~omen10: BRAWO 19:17:22 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:17:22 eLCeeM: adik! brawoooooooo 19:17:22 musialmati: brawo Aik 19:17:23 ~Raymaniac: Brawo ;3 19:17:24 ~TrzyKropki: brawo wiedzialem glosowalem na niego !!!!! 19:17:24 MATI9630: Dobrze, Aik!!! Jesteś super!! 19:17:24 ~Necron: brawo 19:17:28 musialmati: ja tez 8) 19:17:30 musialmati: chyba 19:17:30 ~omen10: Owacje 19:17:34 musialmati: nie pamietam 19:17:34 snakee9: btawo 19:17:36 eLCeeM: na siedzaco 19:17:36 snakee9: brawo 19:17:37 baczus0: brawo 19:17:38 ~kostekk: lol:P 19:17:41 szopen_rapu_dziwko: najbardziej kulturalny user 19:17:51 baczus0: drugi miejsce 19:17:52 ~TrzyKropki: to na pweno musial xD 19:18:00 musialmati: no powinienem byc, ale cii 19:18:03 ~omen10: pa 19:18:04 baczus0: Raymaniac - 1, Kostek - 1 cicho 19:18:05 MATI9630: musialmati na pierwszym - brawa!!! 19:18:10 ~omen10: Łooooo 19:18:16 ~TrzyKropki: brawo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:18:17 musialmati: brawo ;D 19:18:18 eLCeeM: O_O 19:18:18 baczus0: a pierwsze 19:18:20 baczus0: bolger - 19:18:21 eLCeeM: brawo 19:18:21 ~omen10: Eno 19:18:24 baczus0: beawo 19:18:25 eLCeeM: brawo! 19:18:25 musialmati: brawo brawo :D 19:18:26 musialmati: bolger rox 19:18:28 snakee9: brawo 19:18:31 ~TrzyKropki: myslalem ze kostek ale brawo :( 19:18:31 eLCeeM: owacje na siedzaco! 19:18:32 ~omen10: Respect 19:18:32 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:18:35 ~Raymaniac: Brawo, nalezy mu się 19:18:38 ~kostekk: Brawo: 19:18:40 musialmati: nom 19:18:40 snakee9: (nie ogarniam, ale klaskac mozna) 19:18:45 ~omen10: Brawo 19:18:45 musialmati: szkoda ze rzadko wbija 19:18:46 szopen_rapu_dziwko: kategoria: najabrdziej kontrowersyjny user ;] 19:18:51 ~omen10: Mal 19:18:55 musialmati: ja/Mal/ray 19:18:55 baczus0: drugie miejsce 19:18:59 baczus0: ...... 19:19:04 baczus0: musialmati/kahn39 19:19:07 baczus0: brawoooo 19:19:11 ~omen10: o kurczak 19:19:12 baczus0: a pierwsze 19:19:12 ~Necron: brawuska 19:19:13 ~TrzyKropki: 0.0 19:19:13 snakee9: brawo 19:19:16 musialmati: 8) dzieki za glosy 19:19:16 eLCeeM: xP brafka 19:19:17 snakee9: ;pp 19:19:18 ~TrzyKropki: 19:19:20 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:19:25 baczus0: pierwsze 19:19:26 musialmati: no to pierwssze ten pajac 19:19:27 szopen_rapu_dziwko: i tak na ciebie nie glosowalam ;p 19:19:28 baczus0: ..... 19:19:28 musialmati: Mal 19:19:28 eLCeeM: braffffka! 19:19:31 baczus0: ..... 19:19:32 ~omen10: Mal 19:19:33 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:19:34 baczus0: MalDae 19:19:35 ~TrzyKropki pyta sie czemu musial nie ma 1 miejsca 19:19:36 snakee9: podziekował! dajcie mu jeszzcze bonusowo nagrode za kulture 19:19:36 baczus0: brawoo 19:19:39 ~omen10: roX 19:19:40 musialmati: brawoooooooo 19:19:46 ~Necron: brawka 19:19:48 ~omen10: brawoooooooooooooooooooo 19:19:50 eLCeeM: trzykropek jak ty to zrobiles? 19:19:52 baczus0 baczus odpowiada bo mnie 19:19:52 snakee9: brawo 19:19:56 musialmati: ./me tekst 19:19:58 ~Raymaniac: Też sie mu nalezy xD 19:19:59 eLCeeM: aha 19:20:01 eLCeeM: dzieki 19:20:01 baczus0 lol 19:20:01 szopen_rapu_dziwko: kategoria najbardziej barwna postac forum 19:20:07 ~omen10: cybermichał 19:20:09 musialmati: no to ray 19:20:09 musialmati: :P 19:20:12 ~Necron: ./me tekst 19:20:13 baczus0: drugie miejsce 19:20:19 ~TrzyKropki mowi ze musial przeciez rzadzi :( 19:20:21 MATI9630: baczus, wiesz ze musial na ciebie leci? 19:20:26 baczus0: cybermich@ł ray 19:20:26 musialmati: lol 19:20:27 baczus0: nie 19:20:30 musialmati: brawo 19:20:30 MATI9630: to juz tak. 19:20:32 baczus0: brawo 19:20:33 ~omen10: Wiedziałem 19:20:34 szopen_rapu_dziwko: ... 19:20:35 eLCeeM twierdzi, że to łidzi 19:20:36 musialmati: ale cybermich@l glupi jest 19:20:39 musialmati: ;p 19:20:41 szopen_rapu_dziwko: ty nie lepszy ;p 19:20:42 baczus0: no 19:20:44 eLCeeM: brawo i taq 19:20:46 musialmati: e tam 19:20:47 ~omen10: racja 19:20:48 musialmati: :P 19:20:52 szopen_rapu_dziwko: ;] 19:20:52 baczus0: pierwsze miejsce 19:20:54 baczus0: ...... 19:20:56 ~omen10: Ty 19:21:00 baczus0: musialmati/kan39 19:21:04 baczus0: cicho 19:21:04 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:21:07 baczus0: brawo 19:21:08 ~Necron: brafuska 19:21:09 ~TrzyKropki: brawo 19:21:10 ~omen10: Łal 19:21:11 ~Raymaniac: dziwnym nie jest 19:21:16 musialmati: dzieki za glosy (tym co glosowali), kto glosowal?> 8) 19:21:17 eLCeeM: /me sądzi że to dobra odpowiedz 19:21:20 ~TrzyKropki: wszyscy koffamy musaila nie? 19:21:26 snakee9: 2 razy dziennie 19:21:26 eLCeeM sądzi że to dobra odpowiedz 19:21:27 ~omen10: Jaha 19:21:29 szopen_rapu_dziwko: zloty user forum 19:21:32 ~omen10: z majbaha 19:21:32 MATI9630: KOFAM I JA! 19:21:35 baczus0: cicho 19:21:40 ~Necron: .mysli ze sajgon jest 19:21:42 baczus0: trzecie miejsce 19:21:45 baczus0: dla 19:21:51 baczus0: snakee9 19:21:54 baczus0: brawoo 19:21:54 ~Necron: brafka 19:21:54 musialmati: brawo 19:21:54 ~omen10: Brawqo 19:21:57 ~TrzyKropki: brawi snejk! 19:21:57 musialmati: chociaz powinno byc 1. :P 19:21:58 szopen_rapu_dziwko: braw 19:21:58 szopen_rapu_dziwko: o 19:21:59 eLCeeM bije brawa 19:22:03 snakee9: dzieki, dzieki 19:22:05 musialmati: i bedzie Ray, Kostek albo bolger 19:22:07 ~omen10: Prosze 19:22:12 snakee9: wygralem to juz rok temu :D 19:22:15 baczus0: drugie dla 19:22:15 musialmati: no 19:22:16 eLCeeM wyciąga strzelbe i strzela w niebo z tej okazji 19:22:17 baczus0: ..... 19:22:17 ~Necron: ./ necron mysli ze musial ma downa :P 19:22:17 musialmati: dzieki mnie 19:22:18 musialmati: ;p 19:22:22 ** wychodzi eLCeeM... 19:22:27 baczus0: drugie dlA 19:22:28 snakee9: ;* 19:22:33 baczus0: Kostka 19:22:37 ~kostekk: Jeee 19:22:37 baczus0: brawoo 19:22:40 musialmati: brawo 8) 19:22:40 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo ;p 19:22:41 snakee9: woo! 19:22:41 MATI9630: KOSTEK RLZ OMG!!! 19:22:42 ~omen10: BRAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 19:22:44 ~Necron: brawka 19:22:45 MATI9630: TO MOJ IDOL 19:22:49 ~TrzyKropki: brawo kostek koffam cie :* :* :* 19:22:49 ~Necron: ./ *klaszcze* 19:22:50 musialmati: Mati, nie rozsmieszaj mnie xD 19:22:51 ~omen10: Mój tesz 19:22:53 MATI9630: JAK DOROSNE ZOSTANE KOSTKIEM 19:22:55 MATI9630: jezu 19:22:56 musialmati: LMAO 19:22:57 ** przychodzi eLCeeM... 19:22:57 ** eLCeeM IP --> 83.27.200.93 (bbk93.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:22:58 ~TrzyKropki: ja tez 19:23:01 ~kostekk: :P 19:23:03 MATI9630: to moje zarty sa az takie denne ze musial sie z nich smieje? :/ 19:23:03 ~TrzyKropki: kostek to moj idol 19:23:04 ~omen10: WTF? 19:23:05 eLCeeM: osz ty 19:23:06 musialmati: no 19:23:10 baczus0: a ja dzieckiem_baczusa 19:23:17 ~TrzyKropki: xP 19:23:18 baczus0: pierwsze m iejsce 19:23:20 baczus0: dlaaa 19:23:21 ~omen10: Bo nim jesteś :P 19:23:23 baczus0: .... 19:23:24 baczus0: .... 19:23:25 baczus0: nie 19:23:26 musialmati: bolgera 19:23:27 baczus0: ... 19:23:28 baczus0: ... 19:23:30 baczus0: nie 19:23:32 MATI9630: rica 19:23:32 baczus0: ... 19:23:33 ~omen10: Brawo 19:23:34 musialmati: Raymaniaca 19:23:34 baczus0: nie 19:23:37 szopen_rapu_dziwko: ... 19:23:38 ~TrzyKropki: musiala 19:23:38 ~kostekk: Raymainaic 19:23:39 ~TrzyKropki: xD 19:23:39 baczus0: Raymaniaca 19:23:42 ~omen10: Brawo dla 19:23:42 musialmati: yeee brawo 19:23:43 ~Raymaniac: Dziękuję, dziekuje, wspaniała publicznosć ^^ 19:23:43 baczus0: brawo 19:23:44 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:23:45 ~TrzyKropki: brawo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:23:47 ~kostekk: gZZGzzzzzzzz!! 19:23:48 eLCeeM: Wiedzialem ze tak bedie 19:23:51 ~kostekk: Gratulacje!!!!!! 19:23:52 ~Necron: Ray,publika cie kocha :F 19:23:52 musialmati: chociaz nie dochodza do niego moje wiadomosci na gg :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( SIC! 19:23:53 eLCeeM: *bedzie 19:23:55 ~TrzyKropki: ciebie tez koffam rajmaniak 19:23:57 ~omen10: RAY MY IDOL 19:23:59 MATI9630: Gejmaniaku, przeczytalem twe wzruszajace pw w ktorym mnie blagales o przybycie na forum cm. dziekuje, dziekuje 19:24:00 ~Raymaniac: Dens, dens !! 19:24:00 ~Raymaniac: gwiazdki z mięsa dla każdego !! 19:24:05 szopen_rapu_dziwko: ekhem... najwiekszy dysortografik ^^ 19:24:05 ~kostekk: Jak��ędę duży zostane raymaniaciem 19:24:10 ~omen10: kij 19:24:12 eLCeeM: kijodmopa 19:24:13 MATI9630: kostek, chyba gaymaniaciem 19:24:17 baczus0: cichpo 19:24:21 baczus0: drugie miejsce 19:24:23 baczus0: dla 19:24:25 ~omen10: kijod szmaty 19:24:27 musialmati: kij nie popelnia bledow, ale dobra, ludzie nie umieja glosowac :D 19:24:27 MATI9630: nie mow do mnie 'cipo' ;/ 19:24:34 baczus0: chicho 19:24:41 baczus0: cybermich@ł łidżi kijodszczotki 19:24:41 ~omen10: ci pa 19:24:45 baczus0: brawo 19:24:47 musialmati: brwooo dla lidziego! 19:24:47 ~omen10: Jeah 19:24:50 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:24:57 eLCeeM: brawa dla lidzeta 19:24:58 baczus0: pierwsze miejsce 19:24:59 baczus0: dla 19:25:03 ~omen10: łidżi bana szaman 19:25:03 ~TrzyKropki: brawo 19:25:04 baczus0: .. 19:25:05 MATI9630: pamieta ktos czasy dragona1393? Demia of Course? to byla gra. 19:25:09 ~omen10: Jeach 19:25:09 baczus0: Raya 19:25:11 ~omen10: Brawo 19:25:11 baczus0: brawo 19:25:13 snakee9: hehe :D 19:25:14 musialmati: Dragon 19:25:15 musialmati: to byl debil 19:25:16 musialmati: :D 19:25:17 ~TrzyKropki: brawo!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:25:19 MATI9630: odezwal sie musial 19:25:20 baczus0: jak bede duzy to zostane rayem 19:25:22 eLCeeM bije brawa 19:25:24 ~kostekk: Gzzzzz! 19:25:26 musialmati: ray brawo 19:25:27 musialmati: ray rox 19:25:29 musialmati: moj przyjaciel 19:25:34 musialmati: 8) 19:25:34 MATI9630: wspolczuje, gay 19:25:36 ~omen10: I twój 19:25:36 MATI9630: ray* 19:25:37 eLCeeM: /me owacje na siedzaco 19:25:40 szopen_rapu_dziwko: najzabawniejszy user forum 19:25:43 ~TrzyKropki: ja jak bede duzy bede musialem 19:25:45 ~omen10: Ty 19:25:51 ~Necron owacje na stojaco 19:25:58 baczus0: cicho 19:25:59 ~TrzyKropki: zeby mi zazdroscili glupoty xPPP 19:26:01 baczus0: drugie miejsce 19:26:01 ~Necron ok 19:26:01 ~TrzyKropki: o sty 19:26:04 ~omen10: owacje na klęczonco 19:26:09 ** wychodzi ~omen10... 19:26:13 baczus0: chicho 19:26:14 musialmati: na kleczaco rotfl 19:26:18 ** wychodzi musialmati... 19:26:18 MATI9630: i polazl na 'klęczonco' 19:26:21 ** wychodzi MATI9630... 19:26:25 baczus0: chicho 19:26:28 ** przychodzi ~omen10... 19:26:28 ** ~omen10 IP --> 83.26.217.79 (asf79.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:26:29 baczus0: drugie miejsce 19:26:31 ** przychodzi ~omen11... 19:26:31 ** ~omen11 IP --> 83.7.208.251 (ablo251.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:26:35 ** przychodzi musialmati... 19:26:35 baczus0: dla 19:26:35 musialmati: Jol all 19:26:37 szopen_rapu_dziwko: ' 19:26:40 ** wychodzi ~omen10... 19:26:40 ** musialmati IP --> 78.8.142.218 () 19:26:41 ** przychodzi ~omen10... 19:26:42 ** ~omen10 IP --> 83.26.217.79 (asf79.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:26:56 baczus0: raya i Lubiącego CM 19:27:01 ~omen10: Brawo 19:27:02 ** wychodzi ~omen10... 19:27:02 ~TrzyKropki: brawo!! 19:27:04 baczus0: brawoi 19:27:04 eLCeeM: O_O brawo dla raya 19:27:04 ~omen11: OMG BRAWO KOHAM WAS!!! 19:27:05 musialmati: to drugie miejsce? Brawo 19:27:07 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:27:19 musialmati: ray to jest przeziom 19:27:21 ** przychodzi ~omen10... 19:27:21 ** ~omen10 IP --> 83.26.217.79 (asf79.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:27:24 musialmati: powinien miec 1. ^^ 19:27:28 ~TrzyKropki: avalnciaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 19:27:29 baczus0: a a pierwsze 19:27:32 baczus0: miejsce 19:27:39 snakee9: klask klask 19:27:40 ~omen11: EMOCJE SJENGAJOM ZENITÓ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:27:42 baczus0: dla Raya i Łidżi 19:27:43 ~omen10: Brawo 19:27:46 baczus0: brawo 19:27:49 musialmati: brawo ;d 19:27:49 eLCeeM twierdzi że to dobra odpowiedz! 19:27:50 ~omen11: a jaka kategoria tak w ogole? 19:27:51 ~TrzyKropki: brawo lidzi 19:27:52 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:27:52 ~Necron jest smutny :( 19:28:00 ~Necron i klaszcze ^^ 19:28:00 musialmati: lidzi nie jest smieszny 19:28:01 baczus0: nzjzabawnioejszy user 19:28:02 musialmati: ale dobra 19:28:04 baczus0: byl 19:28:06 ~omen10: pociesza necrona 19:28:06 musialmati: oprocz "jiol" 19:28:10 baczus0: cicho 19:28:12 musialmati: i "jestem na luzie 8)" 19:28:14 musialmati: k 19:28:15 szopen_rapu_dziwko: najbardziej aktywny user 19:28:17 ~omen11: a, ray, mnie rzeczywiscie rozbawil tym swoim apelem na pw : d 19:28:23 baczus0: drugie miejsce 19:28:24 baczus0: dla 19:28:26 baczus0: kostka 19:28:29 ~omen10: Brawo 19:28:30 baczus0: zrymoiwlo sie 19:28:31 eLCeeM: brawo 19:28:32 musialmati: brawo 19:28:34 ~Necron klaszcze 19:28:36 ~Raymaniac: Ray miał sie na mnie zemscic podobn 19:28:38 ~kostekk: Gz kocyhanyy2 19:28:39 ~omen10: owacje 19:28:40 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:28:44 musialmati u Rubika 19:28:50 baczus0: pierwsze miejsce dla 19:28:53 ~Necron mowi do Raymaniaca,ze to lidzi mial ze zemscic 19:28:54 ~TrzyKropki: pa pa 19:28:58 ** wychodzi ~TrzyKropki... 19:29:02 baczus0: musialmatieko/kahna39 19:29:03 ~omen10: brawo 19:29:06 eLCeeM twierdzi, że pierwsze miejsce należało się raymaniacowi 19:29:06 baczus0: brawio 19:29:11 musialmati: brwo (nie spodziewalem sie ;d) 19:29:12 ~Raymaniac: Nie, to Ray miał sie zemscic 19:29:13 szopen_rapu_dziwko: najaktywniejszy zbanowany ;f 19:29:14 baczus0: to zle twierdzi 19:29:15 musialmati: dzieki za glosy 8) 19:29:19 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:29:20 baczus0: ;( 19:29:24 ~omen10: brawo 19:29:28 ~Necron nienawidzi musialka 19:29:28 baczus0: snejk odbanuj musialaa 19:29:28 musialmati: juz 9 wrzesnia powracam :D 19:29:33 baczus0: aha 19:29:33 ~Raymaniac: Że dorwie mnie i Kostka 19:29:33 ~omen11: biedny baczus 19:29:34 eLCeeM: owacje na siedząco 19:29:34 musialmati: wlasnie Snejk 19:29:37 szopen_rapu_dziwko: najlepszy moderator 19:29:38 ~omen11: nikt na niego nie zaglosowal 19:29:43 ~omen10: właśnie 19:29:44 baczus0 dlaczego jestem biedny 19:29:49 ~omen10: odbanuj 19:29:51 ~omen11: bo nikt na ciebie nie zaglosowal? 19:29:55 ~Necron mowi do was "mordy!" 19:30:02 baczus0: dobra dalej 19:30:03 musialmati: ban dla Necrona (PROSZE) 19:30:11 baczus0: aha 19:30:15 baczus0: jest juz 19:30:19 ~Necron: musial,ja zrobilem petycje zeby cie odbanowac 19:30:23 baczus0: pierwsze miejsce dla 19:30:25 baczus0: .... 19:30:34 baczus0: Adika000 19:30:35 ~omen10: brawo 19:30:36 baczus0: brawo 19:30:40 eLCeeM: brawo... 19:30:41 ~Raymaniac: I prawidłowo, brawo 19:30:41 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:30:42 musialmati: brawo 19:30:43 ~omen10: Jaka kategoria? 19:30:43 ~omen11: biedny baczus. :( 19:30:45 musialmati: ale co za kategoria? 19:30:46 eLCeeM: ja na zadnego nie glosowalem xP 19:30:47 ~omen11: omen10 19:30:48 ~omen11: jestem tobą 19:30:49 ~kostekk: No ] 19:30:51 ~omen11: tylko z przyszlosci 19:30:53 baczus0: czemu jewstem biedny 19:30:56 ~omen11: za rok bedziesz omen11 19:30:57 baczus0: jesetm bogaty 19:31:02 szopen_rapu_dziwko: Najwiekszy spamer na forum 19:31:03 ~omen10: Mam 13 lat 19:31:05 ~omen11: ale nikt na ciebie nie zaglosowal 19:31:15 baczus0: tylko w nominacjach ;p 19:31:16 ~omen11: nie 19:31:18 musialmati: ej 19:31:19 baczus0: 1 glos 19:31:20 musialmati: ten z Adikiem 19:31:20 ~omen11: masz 10 lat debilu 19:31:21 musialmati: co to bylo 19:31:25 musialmati: kategoria jaka? 19:31:26 ~omen10: Raczej 13 19:31:28 ~omen11: najseksowniejszy user 19:31:31 eLCeeM: najwiekszy spamer 19:31:31 baczus0: najlepszy mod 19:31:32 ~Raymaniac: moderator 19:31:32 ** przychodzi ~TrzyKropki... 19:31:32 ** ~TrzyKropki IP --> 78.154.71.189 (xdsl.189.c71.petrotel.pl) 19:31:35 musialmati: aha 19:31:35 ~omen11: 10, przeciez widze w nicku chyba :/ 19:31:37 musialmati: a no to brawo 19:31:37 musialmati: ;p 19:31:47 ~omen10: 2008-1996 19:31:54 musialmati: no kto najwiekszym spamerem? 19:31:54 ~TrzyKropki: ile jescze ich jest? 19:31:57 ~omen10: =13 19:31:57 ~TrzyKropki: znaczy 19:31:58 ~TrzyKropki: sie 19:32:00 baczus0: aha 19:32:05 eLCeeM: STFU admin mowi 19:32:05 baczus0: drugie miejsce dla 19:32:06 ~omen11: to ty jakos zyjesz od 2008 do 1996? stajesz sie coraz glupszy? fits you well. 19:32:07 baczus0: ... 19:32:07 baczus0: .... 19:32:08 ~TrzyKropki: kopnkurencji 19:32:20 baczus0: Raya 19:32:21 ~omen10: brawo 19:32:22 baczus0: brawo 19:32:25 musialmati: Raya czy raya? 19:32:29 ~Necron: z/w 19:32:30 szopen_rapu_dziwko: raya 19:32:30 baczus0: raya 19:32:30 eLCeeM: brawo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:32:32 ** wychodzi ~Necron... 19:32:32 ~kostekk: Nieeeeon na 1 za 19:32:33 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:32:34 musialmati: brawo, ale powinno byc pierwsze 19:32:40 baczus0: a pierwsze 19:32:46 baczus0: dla Łidżiego 19:32:47 ~kostekk: łidzi 19:32:52 musialmati: brawo 19:32:53 eLCeeM jest za zlotowke do kupienia w taryfie heyah 19:32:53 baczus0: Łidzi 19:32:56 musialmati: ale ray jest lepszy 19:32:57 eLCeeM: brawo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:32:57 ~omen10: brawo? 19:33:01 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:33:03 baczus0: brawo 19:33:08 ~Raymaniac: Osobiście widziałem na pierwszym Raya 19:33:13 eLCeeM: nalezalo mu sie 19:33:15 ~TrzyKropki: brawo 19:33:15 ~kostekk: ja tęż 19:33:16 snakee9: ile jeszcze kategori ? 19:33:19 szopen_rapu_dziwko: Najwiekszy przytakiwacz 19:33:22 ~omen10: Zaraz nominacja taktaktak 19:33:23 baczus0: kilka 19:33:25 szopen_rapu_dziwko: ta jest 13 19:33:26 eLCeeM: raymaniac 19:33:31 ~TrzyKropki: brawo!!! 19:33:37 musialmati: ray powinien byc (on ciagle "zga dzams eizo tob a") 19:33:38 baczus0: drugie mmiejsce 19:33:40 baczus0: dla 19:33:41 ~omen10: 19:33:43 ~TrzyKropki: ile jeszcze nominacji? 19:33:46 ~kostekk: jA? 19:33:50 ** wychodzi ~TrzyKropki... 19:33:50 ~kostekk: :P 19:33:55 ** wychodzi ~kostekk... 19:33:59 ** przychodzi ~TrzyKropki... 19:33:59 ** ~TrzyKropki IP --> 78.154.71.189 (xdsl.189.c71.petrotel.pl) 19:34:11 baczus0: Raymaniac - 1 Kostek - 1 ray - 1 Raymaniac Kostek ray 19:34:15 baczus0: ech 19:34:17 musialmati: brawo dla raya 19:34:18 ~omen10: brawo 19:34:20 ** przychodzi ~Kostek... 19:34:20 ** ~Kostek IP --> 83.28.11.20 (bdz20.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:34:22 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo ;p 19:34:22 ~TrzyKropki: brwo ;p 19:34:25 baczus0: a pierwsze 19:34:27 baczus0: dla 19:34:29 ~omen10: Kostek brawo 19:34:30 eLCeeM: brawa dla ray(maniac)a 19:34:31 ~omen11: rica? 19:34:34 baczus0: omena10 19:34:37 baczus0: nie 19:34:39 ~omen10: THX!! 19:34:40 ~omen11: chamy z was ;/ 19:34:40 baczus0: brawo 19:34:43 baczus0: brawo 19:34:44 eLCeeM: BRAWO 19:34:47 szopen_rapu_dziwko: Mistrz cietej riposty 19:34:47 musialmati: omena?! WTf =/ 19:34:49 baczus0: graty 19:34:49 ~omen11: czemu musicie sie nade mna znecac w przeszlosci? 19:34:50 eLCeeM: kostek 19:34:54 eLCeeM: to bedzie kostek 19:35:04 ~Raymaniac: Ja przytakiwaczem ?? Ekstra !! xD 19:35:09 musialmati: no ekstra ;] 19:35:11 ~omen10: Dzienkuję 19:35:12 baczus0: super 19:35:12 ~Kostek: no ja też 19:35:15 szopen_rapu_dziwko: esktra, brawo 19:35:30 ~omen11: bączusiu malutki, mozna wiedziec ile osob w ogole zaglosowalo? 19:35:30 baczus0: aha 19:35:30 eLCeeM: tak, bo w temacie o rayu "przytakiwales tym idiotom" podnosząc ich na duchu 19:35:32 ~TrzyKropki: mam pytanie przepraszam ile jeszcze nominacji? 19:35:36 baczus0: no p0ozniej 19:35:43 baczus0: dwie 19:35:45 ~omen10: eiposta 19:35:46 baczus0: dobra] 19:35:55 ~omen11: zla] 19:35:56 ** przychodzi DoktOralBan... 19:35:56 ** DoktOralBan IP --> 83.31.24.53 (cia53.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) 19:35:56 baczus0: drugie miejsce 19:36:01 baczus0: . 19:36:02 baczus0: ........... 19:36:04 musialmati: drugie miejsce 19:36:05 musialmati: w czym? 19:36:06 DoktOralBan: duzo stracilem? ;p 19:36:12 ~omen10: Tak 19:36:13 baczus0: snakee9 ray smalltomasz 19:36:15 szopen_rapu_dziwko: mistrz cietej riposty musiale 19:36:17 eLCeeM: lol 19:36:18 musialmati: aha 19:36:18 szopen_rapu_dziwko: re 19:36:18 ~omen10: Brawoiwiwiwiiw 19:36:20 baczus0: mistrzciętej riposty 19:36:21 szopen_rapu_dziwko: duzo 19:36:22 eLCeeM: brawa...? 19:36:23 DoktOralBan: re 19:36:25 musialmati: brawo ray, glosowalem na ciebie :D 19:36:28 ~Kostek: mela? 19:36:35 baczus0: a pierwsze miejesce 19:36:40 baczus0: mela3 19:36:41 ~omen10: brawo 19:36:42 ~TrzyKropki: brawo 19:36:42 baczus0: brawo 19:36:43 musialmati: brawo 19:36:44 ~Kostek: ... 19:36:45 musialmati: brawo 19:36:45 eLCeeM: brawo... 19:36:45 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:36:46 musialmati: szal.pl 19:36:47 baczus0: jestes super 19:36:47 ~Kostek: ŻENADA! 19:36:48 eLCeeM: brawo2 19:36:51 baczus0: myu sie koffamy mela 19:36:54 ~omen10: kupa.pl 19:36:55 baczus0: choc tu 19:36:56 ~Kostek: czy żart? 19:37:02 eLCeeM: zamknijciesie.pl 19:37:09 ~omen10: NAŁ Debiut 19:37:11 szopen_rapu_dziwko: nie, to niestety nie jest zart 19:37:16 ~omen11: idz lubic cm gdzie indziej, bo szkoda slow na ciebie 19:37:16 szopen_rapu_dziwko: najwiekszy debiut na forum 19:37:16 baczus0: dalej 19:37:25 baczus0: drugioe miejsce 19:37:30 ~omen10: Brawo 19:37:31 baczus0: znaczy trzecie 19:37:33 ~Kostek: Omg weźcie z ta ripostą.. 19:37:39 baczus0: kij od szczotki 19:37:40 ~omen10: brawo 19:37:42 baczus0: brawo 19:37:46 szopen_rapu_dziwko: tak zescie zaglosowali ;p 19:37:48 ~omen10: KIJODMOPA? 19:37:49 musialmati: kijodszczotki 19:37:50 musialmati: brawo 19:37:50 eLCeeM: pff.... brawo 19:37:50 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:37:53 ~Kostek: Ja nie głosowałem:p 19:37:55 baczus0: drugie miejesce 19:37:58 ~omen10: BRawqa 19:37:58 szopen_rapu_dziwko: no moze ty nie ;p 19:38:06 baczus0: Burak Pasewny 19:38:06 musialmati: no i ja 19:38:09 ~Kostek: Pieprzyć demokracje 19:38:09 eLCeeM: O_O 19:38:09 ~omen11: ja tez nie. zaglosowalbym na musiala gdyz jego riposty ftw 19:38:10 musialmati: brawo 19:38:10 baczus0: brawo 19:38:13 musialmati: i pierwsze RAY \o/ 19:38:15 eLCeeM: O.o 19:38:18 baczus0: pierwsze 19:38:19 baczus0: ray 19:38:21 baczus0: brawo 19:38:22 ~Kostek: ... 19:38:24 eLCeeM: Brawo 19:38:24 musialmati: BRAWO :D:D:D:D:D:D 19:38:28 baczus0: koniec 19:38:29 szopen_rapu_dziwko: brawo 19:38:29 ~omen10: brawo o_0 19:38:32 eLCeeM: (on debiut na 4um?) 19:38:32 DoktOralBan: brawo \o/ 19:38:32 ~Kostek: To juz nawet nie jest żenujące 19:38:33 baczus0: pytania? 19:38:36 eLCeeM: tak 19:38:37 musialmati: no 19:38:38 baczus0: tak 19:38:46 eLCeeM: OD KIEDY RAY jest debiutem 19:38:49 ~omen10: Jestem omenem? 19:38:50 baczus0: jezus 19:38:52 musialmati: CZEMU NIE BYLO KATEGORII Z NAJGLUPSZYM ALBO NAJSMIESZNIEJSZYM TEKSTEM?!?!?! 19:38:52 eLCeeM: kto tak glosowal 19:38:53 baczus0: ale jestes 19:38:56 baczus0: niekumaty 19:39:01 musialmati: ray mial swoj debiut 19:39:02 musialmati: kiedys 19:39:03 szopen_rapu_dziwko: musial: bedzie za rok 19:39:04 ~omen10: Dlaczego mam mało postów 19:39:07 musialmati: eh 19:39:08 musialmati: dobra 19:39:13 baczus0: ray mial w tym roku debiut na foreum? 19:39:14 ~omen10: Dlaczego ja cię pytam 19:39:17 ~omen11: ja jestem omenem 19:39:17 ~Raymaniac: Szczerze mówiac gdybym wiedział, że to miało być niepowazne, głosowałbym inaczej 19:39:18 ~TrzyKropki: juz koniec 19:39:26 ~omen10: JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:39:27 musialmati: ray w tym roku 19:39:27 eLCeeM: zaden z was nie jest omenem 19:39:28 ** wychodzi ~TrzyKropki... 19:39:31 ~omen10: To ja 19:39:36 DoktOralBan: ej to koniec? 19:39:39 baczus0: no Log z gali rozdania nagród Forum Awards 4